


监禁（城佑衍生ABO）第八章BY雪儿

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 孟祈佑 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	监禁（城佑衍生ABO）第八章BY雪儿

第八章  
　　“混蛋。”孟祈佑一脚踢向他。  
　　刘连城抓住他的脚踝，往旁边一扯。“乖一点，我不想弄伤你。”  
　　衬衫挂在手肘，裤子也被褪到膝盖。  
　　他双.腿大张，而刘连城置身于他双膝之间，居高临下看着他。  
　　这个姿势让他感到耻辱。  
　　他用力挣扎，手腕和领带摩.擦，破了皮。  
　　扭动的身体将刘连城的欲.望燃得更旺。  
　　他冷笑着，将孟祈佑拎起来压.在了地上。  
　　“唔……”孟祈佑发出痛苦的呻.吟，刘连城野蛮的扯开他的衬衫，拉下他的裤子，让他一丝不挂。  
　　“连少，住手。”即使脑子被酒精麻醉，他仍然下意识的抗拒着。  
　　“你是我的人。”刘连城咬着他的耳朵，一字一顿，如恶魔般低语。  
　　“不。”孟祈佑用力摇头，想摆脱他的钳制。  
　　刘连城笑了一下，一口咬上他的喉结。  
　　孟祈佑眼角渗出泪光，这种被野兽咬住咽喉的危险让他毛骨悚然。  
　　“刘连城。”他咬牙切齿，挣扎着想摆脱身上的男人。  
　　刘连城的手很用力，手掌过处，孟祈佑的皮肤起了一层绯红。他喜欢孟祈佑的腰，细而有力，“等我进入你的身体，你的腰一定会扭得更诱.人。”  
　　孟祈佑被他的无耻气得脸色发白，嘴唇颤.抖着竟说不出一句骂人的话。  
　　身体被猛的翻了过去。他的脸颊压.在地上，视线所及只能看到碎裂的酒杯和撕裂的衬衫。  
　　腰被抬起，臀瓣被分开。  
　　他惊慌失措，“刘连城，你敢这么做，你敢这么做……”  
　　回答他的，是穴口被撕裂的剧痛。  
　　孟祈佑浑身打颤，下唇被咬出血来。  
　　“这里，有男人进去过吗？”刘连城扣着他的腰，滚烫的巨物浅浅的插在穴口。  
　　“你混蛋。”孟祈佑怒骂。  
　　“这么紧，看来是没有。”刘连城慢慢插了进去。  
　　巨物逐渐把狭窄的花径填满，硕大的顶端摩.擦着敏.感的花径，带来一波波酸胀。孟祈佑紧紧咬住下唇，只有太过痛苦时，才会从齿缝间漏出一丝呻.吟。  
　　住手，住手，不要再进来了。孟祈佑强忍着下.体的异样，甚至感到有液体从花径深处缓缓渗出，让那根巨物进出得更为顺畅。  
　　终于，刘连城的整根巨物填满了花径，几乎把它撑裂。  
　　孟祈佑已经说不出一句话来，他脸色苍白，头上全是冷汗。  
　　“真可怜。”刘连城轻吟一声，抱着他坐了起来。  
　　孟祈佑惊叫一声，本能的用膝盖撑住。  
　　刘连城抚.摸着他的腰，揉捏着他的腰。  
　　“不行，不能……”孟祈佑艰难的道。埋在他体内的那根巨物简直就是一个蠢蠢欲动的野兽，他第一次害怕起来。“连城，放过我。”  
　　他的眼睛全是被疼痛逼出的泪水，刘连城亲了上去。卷而翘的睫毛像一把小刷子，刷过他的唇，让他的心痒得不行。  
　　孟祈佑的膝盖在颤.抖，他想让自己远离刘连城，哪怕只有一点点。  
　　“你，逃不了的。”刘连城咬住他耳垂，然后右手在他软垂的阳物上拧了一把。  
　　孟祈佑痛叫一声，膝盖一软，整个人坐了下去。  
　体内的巨物达到前所未有的深度，敏.感的媚肉被烫得不断收缩挤压。孟祈佑整个人软瘫在刘连城怀里，除了喘气，他再没有多余的力气。  
　　刘连城舒服的溢出一声长叹，“祈佑，你这身子真是极品。”  
　　孟祈佑狠狠瞪了他一眼，又垂下眼眸。  
　　刘连城轻笑一声，两手托着他的臀.部肆意把.玩，上下颠弄，让那紧致的花穴只能被迫服侍他粗长的柱身。  
　　那巨物进得太深，直戳上花心，每一次碾压，都引得他颤.抖不已。  
　　在刘连城这个情场老手面前，孟祈佑简直就是个刚刚学会走路的婴儿。  
　　疼痛渐渐消退，体内深处竟然涌起一阵诡秘的快感。  
　　“住手，我杀了你。唔……”孟祈佑被这陌生的快感吓坏了，他扼住刘连城的咽喉。  
　　但刘连城只是轻轻一撞，便让他再度软倒。他附在他耳边，笑语，“等你有力气再说。”  
　　孟祈佑的全身泛起一层不正常的潮红，他本是艳极的桃花眼，在这层媚色之下，越发勾魂摄魄。  
　　泪水滚落下来，如珍珠般圆润晶莹。  
　　刘连城伸舌舔去。“这么美的泪，不管多少，我都能为你饮下。”  
　　孟祈佑偏过头，不看刘连城。  
　　不合时宜的抗拒，得到的只有惩罚。  
　　刘连城的动作越发粗暴，每次插.入都能撞上那块柔.软的媚肉，再狠狠拔出。  
　　“慢……慢一点……”孟祈佑跟不上他的速度，只能用手指虚弱的在刘连城的身上抓挠。  
　　　他的呻.吟越来越大声，汹涌的情潮已经将他淹没。身体内部被持续撞击着，被操干得殷红的媚肉翻进翻出，在这样的刺激下，孟祈佑猛的锁紧花径，把那根粗长滚烫的柱身吸到了身体最深处，花口含着最为粗硕的根部达到了顶点。  
　　他连连喘息，身体疲倦得不行。  
　　但刘连城显然不会就此放过他，他的动作越来越粗暴，喘息也越来越粗重。  
　　刚刚享受过极致愉悦的花径哪里受得了这种对待，孟祈佑挣扎着，扭动着，想从他的桎梏中逃离出来。  
　　忽然动作一顿，深深埋在体内的柱身居然在不停胀大。  
　　“你……”孟祈佑眼眸瞪大。这种感觉，是alpha正在成结。“不行，刘连城，住手。”他大叫。  
　　刘连城狠狠按下他，在那销魂的花穴深处爆发了。  
　　大量浓稠滚烫的液体射了进去，毫不怜惜的浇在他的媚肉上。  
　　孟祈佑被烫得不停呻.吟，他想躲，刘连城的双手却像钢钢箍一样，掐着他的腰，让他动也动不了。  
　　刘连城爆发的时间很长，孟祈佑双眼无神，只能呜咽着将他的液体全都吞吃了进去。  
　　好不容易等刘连城射完，孟祈佑已经奄奄一息，几尽昏迷。  
　　刘连城慢慢将软下的柱身从他体内抽出。  
　　孟祈佑身子一颤，花径本能的收缩挤压。  
　　“舍不得？”刘连城轻笑，浅浅在穴口打转。  
　　孟祈佑神智昏沉，“不，不要……”  
　　阳.具终于抽了出来，孟祈佑双.腿大张，可怜的穴口不停吐出白色的浊液。  
　　刘连城在他唇上咬了一口，“这是惩罚。祈佑，以后别惹我生气。”  
　　


End file.
